madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Howard "Buckshot" Holmes
Howard "Buckshot" Holmes is a commentator for DeathWatch, providing a play-by-play breakdown of events for the show's audience. He is assisted by past DeathWatch champion Kreese Kreeley. He is voiced by Greg Proops. Background Howard was formerly married for eight years and his wife had slept with many men. This led to him eventually killing her, earning him the job as a commentator for the Deathwatch Games. He never competed in the games before, so he is the butt of all of Kreese's jokes. He also likes martinis and transgendered hookers, and seems to be incredibly perverted, given his interest in the concept of Jack and Shogun Kokushimuso fornicating with one other as evidenced by his comments during the battle against the latter among other things. Involvement After killing his wife, he started working as a commentator with Kreese for the recent DeathWatch Games. He can be frequently heard talking to Kreese in some unknown location, probably a booth overlooking every part of the city. Quotes *Kreese: "Looks like Jack should've been a baseball player." **Howard: "Do you really think so?" **Kreese: "Fuck, no! He'd murder the other team, his team and anyone who didn't get out of the stadium fast enough." **Howard: " At least it makes the game interesting." **Kreese: "Amen to that." *Howard: " Those straight jackets remind me of bondage night at our college frat house." **Kreese: "Party on, dude!" *Howard: "One loser divided by two equals...." **Kreese: "Wait a minute, nobody said there'd be math." *Howard: "Jack just got pwn'd!" **Kreese: "Pwn'd? Don't you mean owned?" **Howard: "Well, the kids spell it P-W-N-D." **Kreese: "Yeah but you're not a kid, you're a fucking fossil, and it's shit like this makes it sadder." *Kreese: "Y'know, I don't get why they call him 'Little Eddie' when he's so fuckin' big." **Howard: "I think it's supposed to be ironic." **Kreese: "What?" **Howard: You know, the use of words to express something other than, and especially the opposite of the literal meaning, usually in a humorous or sardonic form." **Kreese: "You got beat up in school a lot didn't you?" **Howard: "Yes..." Trivia *Greg Proops and John DiMaggio, who had previously worked together on animated films such as Asterix and the Vikings and Kaena: The Prophecy, were both contacted by the voice cast director Jack Fletcher to play the parts of the announcers for the North American release. While most of their lines were already scripted, the two were able to ad-lib during recording, with some lines being retained in the final game. *Howard and Kresse make a reference to The Matrix when Howard ask How Happy Pills work; in which Kresse says "if Jack takes the blue pill, the story ends and he wakes up in bed and believes whatever he wants to believe but If Jack takes the red pill, he stays in wonderland and sees how far the rabbit hole goes" *It is unknown how Howard earned his nickname of "Buckshot" although theoretically it could possibly relate to a notorious incident in which he used a shotgun as a weapon, such as when he murdered his own wife, or he could have used a shotgun as a weapon to the point where people associate that weapon with him. * There is a running joke about Howard's sex life and his overwhelming sexual hunger and the possibility of him being an omnisexual. * In the Courtyard in Mad Castle, Howard states that he once went as a princess for Halloween. * He is apparently extremely old, according to comments from Kreese. Category:Characters Category:Males